


Own Up

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Harry, Innocent Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Virgin Louis, frenemies into lovers, high school fic, natural birth, party scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Pregnant./ Surely, that's what those two pink lines meant on the stick he just pissed on ten minutes ago. He immediately regretted that night with Harry three weeks ago. He was an above average student, acing every class, and he didn't even have the knowledge to prevent this situation. He was eighteen years-old and about to become a parent. The boy dropped the test to the floor and cupped his hand over his mouth as tears welled in his eyes, overwhelmed with the entire situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis stood hovered in a corner, a red solo cup gripped between nervous hands as he scanned the gyrating bodies in the middle of the dance floor. He was an idiot for listening to Stan. He should have stayed home and finished his calculus homework instead of agreeing to come to this house party with his ego-centric best friend. He should have suspected that the older boy would ditch him the moment some bird with large breasts crossed his path. So, now the less than popular teen stood in a corner, occasionally sipping at the alcoholic beverage Stan slipped in his hand before disappearing upstairs with the girl he had just met. Louis scrunched his nose at the taste, having never experienced with alcohol before. How can people drink this shit? He thought to himself. 

The Doncaster boy pushed the frames higher up his face before traipsing into the kitchen and dumping the blue liquid down the drain before tossing the cup to the trash. He pulled out his phone and typed out a quick message alerting Stan that he was ditching the party. Parties weren't Louis' forte. He was more the suffer-in-silence type. He preferred to stay at home, nose buried in school books and studying his arse off to ensure he'd ace every class. 

When Stan approached him and damn near forced him to come to this party he thought, why not, it would be a new experience for the blue eyed boy. Now, the boy definitely regretted his decision. He wasted valuable time walking the ten minutes it took to get to the house only to stand by a while for nearly an hour, drinking out of a plastic cup. 

Once the text sent, he stuffed his phone back into his too-tight jeans and padded out of the kitchen, keeping his eyes on the floor as he always did wherever he walked only to collide head on into a lean torso sending the boy spluttering to the floor.

Fucking perfect, he thought to himself as his classes flew off his face and the boy lay there in a daze. What better way to make yourself known then to fall in the middle of a party? A pair of large hands wrapped around his wrists and yanked him off the floor in one go, making sure Louis was steady before the hands were gone. Louis peered up at the figure, squinting his eyes so he could get a better view at the culprit. 

"My glasses," he mumbled to himself, eyes dropping to the ground and searching frantically for them. The boy was legally blind without them. Everything was a blur without them.

"Right 'ere," came a husky voice before a pair of black frames came into Louis' perspective. 

"Th-Thanks," Louis whispered, taking the glasses from the voice and slipping them on his face. He gasped when his cobalt eyes came in contact with a tall, lean boy with a head of chocolate curls and bright emerald eyes. 

Louis' first thought was how attractive the kid was. He appeared to be a year or two behind the Doncaster boy but anyone who saw him as he was now would think otherwise. His legs were clad in a pair of skinnies that look like they were painted on followed by a crimson scoop neck tee revealing a pair of birds tattooed on his chest. This boy looked like sin and Louis may be okay with that.

"What's your name, beautiful?" the taller boy spoke, his voice low and gravelly. It was enough to send shivers down the older lad's body.

Louis' cheeks flushed at the nickname and quickly averted his gaze from the green eyed boy. Something about him was intimidating. Louis feared that if he stared into this kid's eyes, they'd know absolutely anything and everything about him. "I'm L-Louis."

A large hand grabbed Louis' chin and forced Louis to stare up at the boy. Louis' gasped when sapphire eyes met piercing jade ones. He was right. His eyes were enough to make someone cower in fear. His gaze was so intense, Louis couldn't pull away if he wanted to. "Louis, hm? What brings you to my humble abode, Louis?"

"Um," he bit his lip, fiddling with his fingers. He wasn't good at confrontation. No one's ever taken interest in him, let alone approached him. Especially it was from an extremely attractive guy. "My friend wanted me to come with him so I agreed to go."

"And where's your friend now?" the mysterious teen asked, eyes exploring Louis' terrified features.

"Off with some bird," he mumbled, unable to tear his gaze from this boy's. "What's your name?" He figured he'd try to make the situation less awkward by conversing. He just hoped he didn't fuck it up with talking.

"I like you, Louis, you're cute," the boy chuckled, ignoring Louis' question, grip still tight on his chin. "So tell me, Louis, 'ave you got a girlfriend?"

"I'm not into girls," was Louis' first response and he almost wanted to kick himself for blurting out his sexuality so abruptly.

"Oh?" the taller boy smirked, obviously satisfied with his response. "You 'ave a boyfriend, then?"

"No..."

That sparked something in the green eyed boy because he dropped his grip from Louis' chin and planted his hand against the wall behind Louis, taking a step closer. His other hand found its way beneath Louis' shirt, deft fingers teasing at the warm skin and casually trailing up his chest. Louis shuttered at the touch, biting his lip to stifle a moan. The younger boy grinned devilishly, enjoying his reaction and continued with his ministrations, toying with a nipple, earning a breathy moan from Louis. 

Louis didn't know what to do. This incredibly attractive guy was touching him and he was getting hard. The farthest he had ever gone with a guy was with his first boyfriend two years ago. Sure, it was only messy handjobs and quick blowjobs but it was enough to satisfy them both. He and Collin were dating for six months until Collin's father got stationed in Japan and they were forced to end their relationship. Louis wasn't stupid. He knew what this boy wanted and Louis would shoot himself if he denied that he didn't want it either.

The Doncaster lad's suspicions were confirmed when he felt a pair of plump lips press against his before a warm tongue prodded at his lip. Louis gasped at the sudden action and the boy used that to his advantage, pushing tongue past Louis' lips and wrestling with the pink muscle. Louis' eyes fluttered shut, his hand coming up to wrap around his neck and pull the boy closer until their bodies were pressed against one another's. The blue eyed boy gasped when he felt the other lad's erection against his. The friction felt amazing and he instantly wanted more.

"Let's take this elsewhere," the boy broke away, lips kiss swollen and red.

Louis gasped for breath, trying to regain his composure and nodded. "Kay..."

"The name's Harry," was his reply as he grabbed Louis' wrist and zigzagged through the wild crowd and up the stairs until they stopped in front of a black door. 

There were numerous nicks and dents in the door that Louis suspected was made by Harry. There was caution tape across the door in the shape of an 'X' with a sign labeled 'DON'T FUCKING BOTHER ME' followed by smaller signs with other obscenities scattered around the door. Louis only had a moment to explore the door before he was pulled into the bedroom and pinned against a wall. 

Harry smashed his lips against Louis' hands coming up grip his waist, keeping him against the door. "I'm going to make this the best night of your life, Louis," he whispered in the older boy's ear. That was the last coherent thought Louis could remember as everything else became a blur the moment he felt a large hand cup him through his skinnies.

***

Pregnant. Surely, that's what those two pink lines meant on the stick he just pissed on ten minutes ago. He immediately regretted that night with Harry three weeks ago. He was an above average student, acing every class, and he didn't even have the knowledge to prevent this situation. He was eighteen years-old and about to become a parent. The boy dropped the test to the floor and cupped his hand over his mouth as tears welled in his eyes, overwhelmed with the entire situation.

The following Monday after the party was like any other Monday. He briefly caught Harry walking down the hall with his cronies, cigarettes hanging from their lips and disrupting the hallways. Louis shot the boy a timid smile only to have the younger boy walk past him as if he had never seen the boy before. It shouldn't have hurt as bad as it did to be rejected so bluntly. He thought their hookup was great. The sex was incredible, to Louis at least. Was it not amazing for Harry? Surely, he's fucked others, but could he have been that horrible? Horrible enough to flat out ignore the boy he took his virginity from?

Now the boy was slapped with a problem. He was carrying Harry's child; a child Louis was sure Harry wouldn't want. He had the right to know, though. He needed to know he was going to be father regardless. He was dreading today. For the first time in over twelve years, Louis wanted to call in, miss school, but he couldn't mar his perfect attendance. 

Louis fiddled with his thumbs, leg bouncing impatiently as he stood in the alleyway where he knew Harry would come for a smoke break. He felt nauseous and it wasn't from the morning sickness. He was about to ruin Harry's life. Despite the fact that it was Harry's fault, his heart was too big. The boy tensed up when he saw Harry traipse down the alley, pulling out a carton and placing a cigarette to his lips. 

Harry grinned when he saw Louis leaning against the wall, grabbing a lighter and putting the flame to the end. "Fancy seeing you here, Louis," he smirked. "Couldn't get enough of Saturday night?"

"Um, n-no," Louis whispered, eyes averting the intense gaze. "I came here to tell you something."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, leaning against the wall, one foot propped up as he took a drag of the cigarette and let out the puff of smoke toward Louis' direction. The boy flinched and frantically swatted the smoke away. He was aware of second hand smoke and what it could do to a fetus.

"Look, man, I don't do relationships, and I certainly don't fuck someone more than once," Harry blurted out.

Louis stiffened at that and felt his body temperature heat up with nerves. "I'm pregnant, Harry," he said suddenly, biting on his bottom lip, his palms sweaty and knee bouncing uncomfortably. He was afraid to peer up at the teen in fear of his reaction. When all Louis heard was silence, he glanced up at Harry finding a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah, and?" he shrugged. "Why you telling me?"

"B-Because it's yours, Harry."

The green eyed boy snorted out that, dropping the cancer stick to the floor and putting it out with the heel of his boot. "No it's not."

"It is, Harry. This is your baby."

"No, it's not," Harry growled, eyes going cold. He approached Louis, pinning his arm on the wall near Louis' head and leaning in close. "I don't know what game you're trying to play, Louis but I'm not having it. That baby isn't mine."

Louis felt his eyes burn with tears. He was terrified of the teen looming over him and upset that Harry was denying everything. "Y-You were my first, Harry. The baby is yours and I figured you had a r-right to know." 

Harry clenched his jaw and stepped away from Louis watching the boy start to sob. Before the green eyed boy could say another word, Louis pushed off the wall and ran out of the alley leaving Harry speechless and for the first time, guilty. He knew this could have all been prevented. He remembered Louis begging Harry to wear a condom but the younger lad didn't listen. He assured the brunette that he'd be extremely careful and that everything would feel twice as better bare. 

This was the first time Harry contemplated anything. He felt guilty for knocking up the guy. He was aware of Louis' intelligence and status at school. He knew he was a nerd because he always caught the boy lying in the grass with his face buried in a book. He knew the crowd Louis was always around. He was shy and antisocial and he thought he could pull Louis out of the shell by an innocent hook up. An innocent hook up turned into a lifelong mistake. The eighteen year old boy was carrying his child and he should took full responsibility for it. 

Months passed and before either one of them knew it, Louis was showing. He hadn't approached Harry since the day he told him he was pregnant and he figured he didn't need the bad influence in his life anyway. Louis had managed to continue to focus on his school work and he was glad his baby would be born in the summer so he had a couple months off to be with his child. Louis was glad that his peers had the decency to keep the rumors on the low. He was grateful that none had approached him about his pregnancy nor did they berate him about it.

The blue eyed boy waddled down the hallway until he approached his locker, fiddling with lock until the metal door opened. He placed a hand on his back as he rummaged through the confined space looking for his advanced chemistry book. Just two more months, he thought to himself and then the back pains and swollen ankles would go away. 

"Do you know what you're having yet?" came Harry's guttural voice, leaning against the locker next to Louis, tattooed arms folded across his chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Louis said bitterly.

"I've been thinking..."

"For six months?" was his snide remark, stuffing his calculus book back into the locker and slamming it shut before turning to face the taller boy. "And what's your verdict, Mr. Styles? That this baby still isn't yours? That I was better of getting an abortion?" Harry flinched at the rapid fire questions, his bad boy facade slowly dissolving. He glanced in either direction making sure none of his cronies were around before he leaned forward and cupped Louis' cheek, pressing his lips against the shorter boy's. Louis' breathing hitched at the surprising movement and quickly pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Here me out okay?" he whispered, thumb caressing his cheek. Louis was baffled by the intimate gesture and flinched away. Harry dropped his hand and crossed his arms over his chest again. "I know that baby is mine. I just didn't want to admit that I had made a mistake. I left you alone to deal with this on your own and you don't deserve it. I want to be in you and the baby's life. It's going to take me a bit to get used to this relationship but I think this is what I want."

Louis furrowed his brows. Surely, this kid was sick. He was willing to give up his image to be Louis' boyfriend and the father to his baby? "Are you feeling okay?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh and nodded, his smile taking over his entire face. The shorter boy loved when he smiled. It was genuine and it definitely showed just how young the boy really was. "Yes, I'm feeling fine. I'm serious, I want to take care of you and our baby."

"O-Okay," he whispered, cheeks flushing in embarrassment although he didn't know why. "I'd like that."

Harry smiled again and nodded, stepping closer to Louis and placing his hands on either side of Louis' belly. "You've gotten so big."

"I know," Louis pouted staring down at his large belly. "I'm as big as a whale!"

"No you're not," he scolded lightly. "You look great."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm being truthful," he smiled. "So, what are we having?"

"A little boy. M'gonna name him after his father."

Harry's eyes widened, a smile quirking at his lips. "After me? After all that I did to you and said?'

"I don't hold grudges forever, Harry. I would have loved for my son to have his father's name if he wasn't going to be in his life."

"You don't have to name him after me anymore if that was the only reason. I'm not going anywhere."

Louis blushed and wrapped his fingers around Harry's bony wrists, pulling them off his tummy and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I know having a baby now is an inopportune time but thank you, Harry. I haven't even met our baby yet but I love him already so much."

Harry startled at the intimate gesture. He was never one to express intimacy and it would be something he'd have to get used. He didn't mind feeling Louis' warm body against his. He almost felt...loved. "You're welcome, Louis. I promise, this baby is going to have everything he will ever need."


	2. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Louis!" came Harry's voice before wide, angry eyes appeared in front of him. "What the hell are you doing?"
> 
> "Carrying boxes, Haz, what does it look like?" Lou sighed, rolling his eyes as the younger male pried the box out of the pregnant lad's hand and set it on the ground.
> 
> "The doctor told you no heavy lifting," Harry reprimanded.
> 
> Louis almost wanted to laugh. Every since his confession in the school hallway two months ago, Harry's been Mr. Overprotective. The older male found it cute for awhile before it grew annoying. He couldn't take baths, cook dinner, or leave the house without Harry right on his heel, giving the Doncaster lad some insane scenario of what could happen if he was left alone.

Louis grunted as he waddled down the walkway, hauling a box he knew was murder on his back. The blue-eyed teen could already hear the lecture his boyfriend would give him when he returned from the moving truck. Sure, he may be eight months along, but he wasn't going to sit around while his bad boy did everything. It was their flat and he wanted to help.

"Louis!" came Harry's voice before wide, angry eyes appeared in front of him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Carrying boxes, Haz, what does it look like?" Lou sighed, rolling his eyes as the younger male pried the box out of the pregnant lad's hand and set it on the ground.

"The doctor told you no heavy lifting," Harry reprimanded.

Louis almost wanted to laugh. Every since his confession in the school hallway two months ago, Harry's been Mr. Overprotective. The older male found it cute for awhile before it grew annoying. He couldn't take baths, cook dinner, or leave the house without Harry right on his heel, giving the Doncaster lad some insane scenario of what could happen if he was left alone.

"Oh, god, Haz, it was one box!" Louis huffed, throwing his hands up in defense. "Why won't you let me help?"

"You're pregnant, eight months not to mention. You heard what the doctor said. Our baby is big already and you can go into labor at anytime."

"And carrying one box into our flat is going to put me into labor?" the pregnant teen quirked a brow, hands resting on his hips.

Harry was on the verge of snapping at his boyfriend. He didn't want to return to that douche persona Louis only knew him as. He promised himself as well as Louis that he was going to change. He didn't want to be the dick that Louis slept with eight months ago. He wanted to be the loving, compassionate, overprotective teen and father that the Doncaster boy had grown to love.  
Louis could see the telltale signs of Harry ready to break and the last thing either of them needed was for the pregnant boy to end up in preterm labor due to an argument. With a small smile, Louis stepped to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his thin waist and pulling him into his body as much as his swollen belly would allow, Sebastian nudging against his home earning a small smile from Harry. "I love you, Haz, you know that?"

All it took were those seven words to melt away any tension between the two. Harry instantly returned the gesture and buried his face in Louis' neck as he let out a longing sigh. "M'just nervous, Lou. I'm not used to any of this."

Louis furrowed his brows and pulled away long enough to explore his boyfriend's frenzied features. "'Bout what, Haz?"

"This," he sighed, waving his hand around for emphasis. "You, the baby, moving into a new place. It's all so overwhelming."

"I know how you feel, baby," Louis soothed, hand coming up to caress the taller male's cheek. "Never in a million years did I think you'd want to be in Sebastian's life. To this day, I'm really glad I found the heart to forgive you and give you another chance."

"Y-You won't regret it, I promise!" Harry stuttered out. "I mean, I'm trying. I-I'm reading all those books, and my mum's been giving me pointers and I'm taking those classes that you suggested a-and—

Louis giggled as he silenced his lover's rant, curling his arms around Harry's neck and rising on his tiptoes to press his lips against the taller's. "You're going to be an amazing father, Hazza, I know it."

Harry gazed into his boyfriend's eyes, absolutely mesmerized. How could someone with a pure heart and compassionate soul love someone like him? Every night that he spent wrapped around the pregnant teen, he thanked the lucky stars for him. Harry never thought how happy he'd be in a relationship. He was always so used to fucking and leaving, never wanting to be tied down. For years that was always the arrangement. And then he saw Louis at that party and assumed it'd just be another mindless fuck. Now, eight months later, he's moving in with his soul mate expecting their first child. It still renders Harry speechless how quickly he went from Mr. Fuck-It-and-Dump-It to being crazily in love.

"I know I'll be a good father because I've got you to help me if I fail," Harry murmured before planting another kiss to the shorter teen's lips. "You hungry?"

"We're starving," Louis giggled, rubbing his large belly. "God, I'll be so glad when I can see my feet again."

"Aw," Harry cooed. "I think you're cute this way; all round and full with my baby. I might just keep you this way."

Louis' breathing hitched at those words. Was that a discreet proposal that Harry wanted more children him? The pregnant need was afraid to ask, fearing the true answer. Maybe he was just overanalyzing his boyfriend's statement. But then everything seemed to good to be true. How long was he going to be in this fairytale; Harry waiting on him hand and foot, murmuring 'I love you' at random times of the day, walking the halls hand in hand as a true couple? What if Harry can't handle a screaming child after Sebastian is born? What if Bash doesn't meet Harry's standards and he walks out on them? All these thoughts constantly swarmed Louis' mind and if he pondered them anymore, he might put himself into labor with the stress.

"You're doing it again, babe," Harry murmured, brushing Louis' fringe out of his face.  
Louis peered up at his boyfriend through rectangular frames with misty eyes. "D-Doing what?"  
The Cheshire's face immediately fell at the sight of his lover tearing up. "Oh, god, Lou, what is it? What's wrong?" The pregnant teen shook his head, unable to voice his true feelings as he wrapped his arms around Harry and silently sobbed into the navy tee. Harry gasped, pulling the boy tighter to his chest as he held him close and rubbed soothing circles into his back. "Hey, now, shh, s'gonna be alright, Lou. Don't cry, baby. It breaks my heart when you cry."

Louis couldn't help it. His hormones mixed with the underlying fear of Harry leaving him one day put him into a fit of hysterics. It startled Harry, quite frankly. He still wasn't used to his boyfriend's random bout of tears. One minute they'd be laughing and enjoying each other's company and the next, Louis would lock himself in the bedroom and cry himself to tears, leaving the taller lad baffled and worried.

"Hey, now, Lou," Harry murmured, pulling away to pull Louis' frames off his face and thumb away the tears. "Baby, what's gotten you so upset?"

"You're not going to leave me are you?" the pregnant teen blurted out, hazy sapphire peering up at startled jade.

"What?" Harry gasped, eyes wide and frantic. "You think I'm going to leave you?" A fresh set of tears pooled in Louis' eyes as he nodded and buried his face in Harry's chest again.  
Harry frantically searched his mind for any reason that would cause Louis' unsettlement. When he couldn't find anything but bewilderment, he shook his head and pulled away, cupping Louis' cheeks in either hand. "Louis, listen to me, alright? I'm not who I was eight months ago. I don't want to be that person again. I've changed, I promise. I'm never going to leave you and I pray that you never leave me. I know we've only been together two months, but you've got to give me the chance to prove to you that I won't revert back to the old me. I love you, Louis, and I love Sebastian. When will you believe that?"

And the Doncaster does believe that. He knew Harry had changed; changed for the better. He knew he changed that day he approached Louis and told him he wanted to be in Sebastian's life. He knew he changed when he proposed the idea of moving in together and becoming a real family. It was his quirky mind playing tricks on him, feeding him all these negative thoughts about their relationship. It was that one part of Louis that didn't want to believe that someone like Harry wanted to settle down with someone like Louis.

"I believe you," Louis whispered, wiping the tears with back of his hand. "M'sorry. It's these bloody hormones," he tried to giggle but it came out a watery, garbled mess.  
Harry smiled warmly and leaned forward, planting his lips against his boyfriend's, pouring all the compassion and love he felt for the pregnant teen. His arms curled around Louis' waist, pulling the boy into his body as much as Sebastian would allow. "I'm in this for the long haul, Lou. So, stop worrying because I'm not going anywhere."

***

Louis turned to his side, hand running over his belly that protruded out too much for his liking. His boyfriend was still asleep in the bedroom, last night's events having both teens out for the count before ten.  
The pregnant teen sighed as he changed shirts for the eighth time this morning. Nothing seemed to hide his bump anymore and Louis knew that. He was just a few weeks away from delivering, after all. Louis finally settled for the black 'Killers' tee that his mum had made into a maternity shirt when he reached his six month and no longer could wear any of his favorite shirts.

The blue-eyed teen quickly combed his fringe and double checked his appearance before waddling out of the bathroom, eyes going wide when he found his boyfriend sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, sheets bunched up in his naked lap with curls in disarray as he stared at his pregnant boyfriend with curious eyes.

"M-Morning, Haz," Lou squeaked, waddling over to his boyfriend and giving him a chaste kiss, hoping it'd simmer the temper he knew was bubbling inside Harry.

"What do you think you're doing, Lou?" Harry asked with a quirked brow, voice guttural from the remnants of sleep. 

The jig was up and Louis knew it. He sighed and gave his boyfriend a pleading look, lips jutted out in a pout. "Oh, please let me go to school, Hazza! I've got a physics test today and I can't miss it."

It wasn't Harry's place to force Louis to stay. He knew how much the pregnant teen loved school. He refused to miss any school despite his current state. Pregnant or not, he was going to take that test. Who was Harry kidding, really? The teen practically threw a fit when he found out that his baby would be delivered during the school year. If it was up to the Doncaster boy, he'd make sure Sebastian was delivered a week after finals. But of course, babies have the authority and will come when they want.

"Lou," Harry sighed, outstretching his hand for Lou to take. The pregnant teen happily obliged and took his boyfriend's hand, squawking in surprise when the taller male pulled him into his lap. "You're so close to delivering. What if something happens at school and I can't get to you?"

"You're overreacting again, Haz." Louis rolled his eyes. "It's just school. What could possibly happen?" he asked and then narrowed his eyes when Harry opened his mouth to retort. "Don't answer that. Look, I'll take the test and then come right home. That's only an hour. I'll miss the rest of my classes if it makes you feel better. Oi! You can come with me to my Physics class and sit in the back like the overprotective boyfriend that you are."

"Haha, very funny, Lou," Harry rolled his eyes, curling his arms around his lover's waist. He leaned forward, pressing a sucking kiss to Louis' neck before he pulled away. "Alright. Physics test and you come straight home."

Louis all but squealed as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, knocking him on his back as he kissed him deeply. "Thank you! Love you, Hazza!" Louis exclaimed as he peppered Harry's face in kisses before he struggled to get off the bed, finally relying on Harry to right him on his feet.  
"Did you eat this morning?"

"Yes, dear," Louis snickered earning a glare from his bad boy. "Oh, relax, Haz. I've been up for nearly an hour. I've eaten, showered, and managed to do the laundry all while you decided to sleep in."

"You were the one who wanted to go three rounds last night," Harry smirked when Louis' cheeks flushed. "Surprised you can walk straight this morning."

"Oi!" the pregnant teen gasped hands dropping to the sides of his belly. "Language! Sebastian's too young to hear that."

"You're too cute, Lou, sometimes I wonder if you're made of stuffed animals and glitter."

"And you're such a bad boy," the older male teased, grabbing his messenger bag off the dresser. He slung it over his shoulder before he waddled over to his boyfriend, weaving his fingers through unruly curls and planting a tender kiss to his lips. "But you're my bad boy and I love you."

The first contraction started when Louis pulled into school. The pain was slight and easy to ignore so Louis thought nothing of it. For all he knew, it could have been gas. He waddled into school, going to his locker to exchange his books from the weekend and grabbing the one for Physics. He wanted to look over a few diagrams before the test, possibly ask the teacher on a couple definitions just to be sure.

Unfortunately, those plans were altered when he felt Sebastian tumble around until he settled right on his bladder. "Ugh, really, Bash? You just love to keep me in the bathroom, don't you?" Louis giggled, earning a few kicks in response as he shut his locker and scurried to the loo.  
The moment the pregnant teen stepped foot into the bathroom, it was if it granting Sebastian permission to arrive. Louis felt his stomach seize up before he felt water gush between his legs and drip onto the tile, coloring it crimson. Louis gasped, panicked blue eyes dropping to the floor to stare at the puddle around his feet. "Oh, god, not now," Louis cried. "Couldn't you have waited until after my test, Bash?"

Louis' first thought was to dial Harry. He could already hear another lecture in the works; one about how right he was and that he should have stayed home because something, indeed, happened. He had to brush those thoughts away and act fast, hastily digging through his bag for his cell phone. He mentally cursed himself when he realized he left it in the car. Harry was going to be pissed, most likely worried out of his mind by now since Louis forgot to send him a text that the had made it to school.

Another contraction struck his body, the pain so intense that his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor, hands shooting out to catch his fall. Now wasn't the time to panic but Louis couldn't figure out any other way to react. He was in labor at school and all alone. He sighed in disbelief when the bell went off. No one would be able to hear him. They'd all be in class now. It took Louis a moment to remember everything he read about unassisted deliveries.  
The pregnant teen let out a startled cry as he felt his son descend, his head pushing against his opening. As much as he hated to admit that Harry was right, he should have stayed home. At least he wouldn't be alone. "No, no, no, Bash. Not now!" Louis cried as he tried to push himself toward a stall. He didn't want to remain in the middle of the bathroom, on display for anyone who decided to walk in. The last thing he needed was for someone to see him with his legs spread and baby crowning.

Louis gasped as he felt Bash's head push against his hole, stretching the outer ring and straining against his maternity jeans. He quickly fumbled with his pants, yanking them off just as Bash's head pushed through earning a blood-curdling cry from the teen. "F-FUCK!"

The pain was agonizing. It was unforgiving and to make matters worse, Louis' vision was tunneling. He wasn't sure if it was the pain causing his head to spin or the exhaustion from delivering. Who would have thought pushing out a kid would be so tiring? Louis fought to keep his eyes open as he bore down, pushing with what strength he had left. He needed to at least deliver his son. He read that babies could suffocate if they were stuck in the canal too long. Louis cried out when his hole was stretched further, one shoulder freeing itself before the other followed through.

The Doncaster's vision continued to blur as he pushed. His hearing sounded like that of what one would hear when they put a seashell to their ear. In the back of his mind he knew that he had to deliver his son and check his breathing but he was losing the battle of consciousness. Suddenly the door sprang open and Louis' name being called before Harry's face came into focus. Everything seemed so faraway, though. He briefly caught sight of frantic green eyes and unruly curls before darkness consumed him.

***

It was a few hours before Louis finally regained consciousness albeit hazy. There was a dull ache in his backside every time he moved the tiniest bit and it took a minute for everything to register. Sebastian! Louis eyes snapped open as he shot up, flinching when the movement sent a searing pain up his spine causing him to whimper.

"Hey! Hey, baby, relax, you're okay," came Harry's baritone voice from his spot next to t the bed. He was clad in a pair of Nike jogger shorts and a white tee, curls pushed back with a toothed headband. The Cheshire teen explored Louis' features for anything out of the ordinary. "How are you feeling?"

"M'okay," he mumbled, wiping his eyes and then blinking a few times until his vision cleared. The room was dark, sunlight obscured from dark curtains. "A bit sore. The last thing I remember is going into labor at school a-and... Oh, god! Sebastian! Is he okay? Where is he!?"

"Lou, baby, breathe, please," Harry whispered, getting up from his chair and sitting on the edge of the bed, taking Louis' face between his hands and kissing him tenderly, feeling the older male visibly relax. "I got worried when you didn't text me back. I went to school and you weren't in your class. Then I heard you screaming from the bathroom and found you passed out against the wall of the stall, Sebastian halfway out. You bloody scared me, Lou. I-I didn't know what happened, why you were passed out....it was bloody terrifying."

Louis' eyes widened as he listened to his boyfriend's explanation, shaking his head in disbelief. His hand came up to caress Harry's cheek before pulling him in for another kiss. "Everything's okay, now, Haz. I'm fine, I'm alive. But Sebastian... is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's fine, he's in the nursery," he explained. "They wanted to wait until you woke up before they brought him in. He was 7 pounds, six ounces and twenty-two inches long. He's big for being born a month early."

"Big and healthy," Louis sighed in relief, closing his eyes to process everything. "I want to see him. Please?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "He's gorgeous, Lou. Looks just like you. I'll be right back," he murmured and pecked Louis' lips a final time before leaving the room. 

The silence left the Doncaster lad to ponder the last few hours. His mind was in a daze. The last few hours were coming in bits of pieces. Harry still had yet to tell him why he passed out. Louis remembers his water breaking and Sebastian crowning but after that, everything else went blank.  
The teen's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps as Harry returned carrying a bundle. "'Ere he is," Harry beamed, carefully handing the infant to Lou before climbing in next to him to admire their new addition.

Louis choked on his words as tears welled in his eyes at the sight. Sebastian peered up at Louis with curious identical eyes, tiny hands reaching out for nothing in particular. "God, Haz, look at him, he's perfect."

"Isn't he?" the Cheshire chuckled, stroking their son's cheek with the tip of his index finger. "Spitting image of you."

"Wish he looked like you, though," Lou whispered, eyes never leaving their newborn. "You've got such great features."

"Our next could always look like me, you never know," Harry shrugged, smiling fondly when Sebastian gurgled.

Louis gasped, eyes going wide at his boyfriend's words. Our next. Louis' heart swelled as those two words echoed through his mind. "Y-You want another with me?"

"Well, obviously not now," Harry laughed. "We've got this little one to look after first. But yes, Lou, eventually I want another with you. Call me sappy, but I think children are the best ways to express how much you love someone."

The teen's eyes welled with tears as he leaned forward and pecked Harry's lips. "I love you, Haz. No measure of time will be enough with you. I'm so glad you wanted another chance."  
The Cheshire lad smiled at his lover, free hand coming up to caress his cheek. "Thank you for giving me that chance." It was all worth it to Harry; plucking up the courage to approach Louis that day in the hallway. It was worth it to see this precious human they created.

Louis chuckled as he watched his boyfriend stare mesmerized at their son. "Do you want to hold him?"

Harry's eyes shot up to Louis and nodded with a dopey grin. Louis chuckled and carefully set Sebastian on his boyfriend's chest. Harry curled his hand around his son's tiny back while he wrapped his free arm around Louis and pulled him close. 

As the teen admired their son, everything was put into a new perspective. There was a new light about Harry; a light that refused to burn until he met Louis that night. Louis and Sebastian were his new light; his new beginning. Lying in bed with the love of his life while he held their most prized possession is where he always wanted to be. It made him see reason that he was no longer the bad boy. He was just another teenager; another teenager that was hopelessly in love with his soul mate. 

Harry grinned as he realized the one time he owned up to something came without consequence.


End file.
